


Dreaming of Strawberry Fields

by sourbby (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Crossdressing, Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Period-Typical Homophobia, Prince! Eret, Rating May Change, Strawberry Dress, Tags May Change, knight!dream, suitors, they’re rightfully punished tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sourbby
Summary: “You’re one of Sapia’s most loyal knights, hardworking, and charitable to the needy, even if you came from a low background. Is that right?”“Yes, My Highne-”“Dream, please. Call me Eret. Now, help me lace this we haven’t got all day.”A royalty AU of a rare pair that no one asked for.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	1. The All Seeing Prince

**Author's Note:**

> do not share this to any of cc’s, and all characters do not reflect the real person but rather the persona. 
> 
> \- 🍓

The royal hall had been filled with music and festivities as the party goers enjoyed their evening, expensive liquor in their palms and aches in their soles from all of the joyous dancing. Tables were filled with a plentiful of food, arranging from staples in Sapia like smoked salmon, steamed broccoli, even Lady Niki's famous sugar cookies, to exotic meals like crispy silverfish and cooked pufferfish. The decorations that varnished the walls were of the famous crest of twin fir trees that stood amongst the other, supporting each other in turmoil. Blues and Purples adorned the windows, as the mosiacs were that of the royal family. That is, only half of the mosiacs could be seen, because curtains shield the suitors from making eye contact with the windows.

It was an unspoken rule that making eye contact with the Prince, the late Queen's only child, would result in imprisonment. It was never stated, as rarely did the boy leave the castle at all, but when he did he would always wear a veil over his eyes. Rumors spread that the prince was actually the son of the King's brother, for his eyes were askew and off center. Other's thought the prince was cursed, the cause of his mother's death.

None of it was true, that Dream had known. He was apart of the Order of Sapia, the organization of Knights that protected the nation from foreign enemies and defended the royal family. For a young man like himself it was impressive to see him defeat burly men twice the size of himself, or dodge attacks with the grace of a crane. It wasn't only just him either, in fact his childhood friend Sapnap had followed him and climbed up the ranks with his optimism at his side. 

Speaking of the aspiring knight, Sapnap appeared next to Dream who was standing guard at the entrance to the royal hall.

"Got a message for you _Dreamie_ ~." Sapnap teased as he thumbed out a small piece of parchment from his pocket. Dream couldn't help but scoff at his friends tone as the younger man would wiggle his eyebrows at him. He could be such a pain sometimes, but maybe that's why they're friends.

"I thought I asked you to stop calling me that on the job." Dream held no malice in his words as snatched the parchment from the other's hands, taking to opening the note.

_Meet me in the garden. Midnight. I have something important to show you. - Eret._

"Ooo, what is it? George gave it to me, I bet it's something about his new potions. Or some type of mythical creature. Come you're leaving me in suspense."

Sapnap has never been known to keep his mouth shut, even if under scrutiny by his peers he'll laugh in their face, adding salt to the wound. Dream could only wish to have the level of self security, as everyday he feared the worst possible scenario of living on the streets again for disobeying his King.

"It's from the Prince." Dream replied quietly, as the nameless guard on the other side of the door looked over with a puzzled expression. If only Dream was comfortable revealing his secret to every knight, the ones who have accepted him, called him family, but even things like this could only be trusted to his closest friends.  
  
Sapnap's lips pursed, as his gaze went downcast trying to come up with an answer. He had been told about Dream's relations with the Prince, as Dream came to him one day revealing everything. It became too much to keep to himself, especially with the Prince's twenty-first birthday coming so soon.

The Prince was nothing less than a monument of the Kingdom of Sapia, an unspoken mystery. The King was a fair ruler, but anything that came to his son he was a stickler about. He spoiled him the worth of ten princes, and anything the Prince wanted he would have. Even the less traditional requests would be fulfilled. If he wanted a massive gown that swallowed him whole, it would be done swiftly. Those jewels he saw his aunt wear? They now belonged to him. Anything and everything was given to him, but now it was coming time his son gave him something. 

Become the next ruler of Sapia with somebody by his side.

It had come to the attention of the King that The Prince would not only form interest in both the beautiful women in paintings that decorated the many hallways on the castle, but also the dashing men. In Sapia there was no official rule who the Prince may marry, and the King was becoming desperate.

_"My aren't you looking lovely tonight?"_

_"Utterly handsome."_

_"Such a shame you don't come visit me for often. I could give you the world and more."_

All of the things that Dream had overheard tonight alone made him seeth underneath his skin, as the sons and daughters of other kingdoms both near and far would trade off the Prince in their arms. None of them knew that the Prince had already been held in someone else's arms that previous night. Whispers of adoration being shared, not the fruitless promises these suitors would give him.

Sapnap saw Dream's hand on his spear tighten, his fist clutching the gold like a lifeline. He followed Dream's line of sight, and found the Prince being carted off to a young man that despite being slightly shorter than the others made a _show_ of kissing the boy's hand. Except he didn't stop there and peppered kisses along his forearm, leading to his shoulder, and ended just before the crook of the Prince's neck. Even without seeing the Prince's eyes underneath his silver veil by his body language he recoiled in nervous disgust as the man spoke to him.

Dream knew he had to keep a calm demeanor, but it was hard when he knew the Prince had to keep up the facade of being romantically ignorant, not only for his own sake but for his beloved knight as well. As the suitors merely lust for him , or even just see the money ensured by marrying him, Dream kept quiet.

  
Finally, as the Prince finally got rid of the persistent suitor, he turned to face the knight by the entrance. Dream's back straighten immediately, and Sapnap had to admit it was sort of adorable how much his friend wanted to please his Prince. As the Prince strode over to them the blue cashmere robes he wore had swallowed his lanky frame, even the satin white garments worn underneath were nearly devoured. 

"What a festive party, is it not? Enjoying yourself Sapnap? _Dream?_ " The Prince half heartedly questions as he stood just mere feet away from the duo, restraining himself it seemed as his hands were pressed firmly to his sides.

"Of course, Your Highness. Oh wow would you look at that! Great party, but I got to go meet someone." 

"Oh what? A hot date? _Karl?"_ The Prince had teased Sapnap, and after a sputtered denial the squire hurried out of the hall, leaving the Knight with the Prince.

_His_ Prince. The one that had something urgent to tell him.

"Dream? What's wrong? _Cat got your tounge?_ " 

He was in for one hell of a night.


	2. Dance Till We're Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream remembers his first encounter with the Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// There is slight reference to homophobia but it's not glorified in anyway.

Dream huffed as he mulled over the Prince's words. He always did act like a tease, even in their youth when Dream first came into trial for Knighthood. The blonde could still remember walking into the arena for the first time, as though it was yesterday.

-

_It smelled of cooked duck and the ever seeching stench of peasant's robes, tossed out food, and the sweat of the remaining contenders in the tournament plagued Dream's senses. It didn't bother him, as he grew up in poverty all of his life. His mother died in childbirth, baring only one sickly son. Dream's father was barely present either, as he spent most of his time in the taverns drinking till dawn or mingling with the prostitutes._

Dream took a deep breath as he stole a glance at his next opponent, a young man just slightly older than himself. The two of them had won in the semi-finals, and now it was time for them to duel for the position of becoming a Knight of Sapia. The man was much taller and definitely much bulkier, with chopped up hair having lost it early in the rounds to an opponent's blade. In any other circumstances Dream would've been intimidated, but being so close to his prize he couldn't let fear control him now. He's suffered long and rigorous training from his mentor Phil, alongside his son Techno, and he wasn't going to fail now.

As he prepared his weapons and sharpening his trusty blade with a rock, a shout alerted him and the blasting of trumpet's screams made the arena fall silent. The herald, a man who would announce the presence of any royal personnel, stepped onto the balcony that overlooked the entirety of the battlefield. He pulled out a scroll with purple handles, and read aloud to the eager ears.

"Hear ye, hear ye! The duel between Sir Frenso and Sir...Wa-sta-ka-en?" No one ever got his last name right, whichever ancestor decided on that last name he hoped felt ashamed for choosing a stupid name. "Nevermore. The duel shall take to decide who will receive a seat in the Order of Sapia to serve his majesty. As per tradition, the duel shall last till either one is slain, or one surrenders. In the event of surrender, the Prince shall decide your fate." The herald then finished his speech, and as he rolled up the scroll he took a deep breath.

"May I present to you, King Louis and Prince Eret!" As on cue the velvet curtains were pulled back by two servants, and the remaining of the royal family stood before their subjects, of which hollered and cheered as they threw down coins and other assortment of gifts. Everyone knew this wasn't for the King. The King was fair, and he did have concern for his subjects, but the Kingdom of Sapia's heart was captured by the Prince.

At the time he was only fifteen when Dream stepped into the arena, but he still remembers the first time seeing the Prince in the flesh. He was adorned in an extravagant gown, white lace ruffles giving depth to the skirt of the dress and puffy sleeves that exposed the Prince's unblemished and pale skin. He was a contrast to his father, a burly man with unruly hair and sunburnt skin from his days as a wild child.

At first the elders of the kingdom were appalled, letting a boy, no less the future king of Sapia, wear a dress? Oh, but did the King become enraged when others questioned his only son. The King forbade anybody ridicule the Prince in any sort of way, and in turn because of the Prince's influence helped laws to protect both men and women who did not fall into traditional roles. Hence, Sapia would become known as a safe place for the "outsiders" of the world, as the Princr softened the King's heart.

Dream was caught staring as the arena continued to cheer, but the Prince's eyes were covered underneath a blue silk veil that matches his baby blue and cream gown. A fan as well was raised to cover his features as he sat on his own throne, sitting next to his father and an empty chair decorated with the most beautiful of flowers. His mother always had loved botany. 

He heard a cough beside him and his assistant entrusted to him caught his attention. "Are you ready for your duel squire?" Dream nodded, sighing as he stretched out his sore muscles. Embarrassingly, he thought out of the corner of his eye he saw the young prince looking towards his way, but just as quickly he turned away. It was a pain he wasn't able to see the Prince's eyes, just to know if they were looking at him or at something else.

Dream prepared to fight, the armor tightened by his assistant and powder was rubbed into his hands to get better grip. Frenso on the other hand was cockily getting a rise out of the audience, having them chant his name in support. It was obvious Dream was the underdog in this scenario. As the two competitors stood side by side now, they faced the royal family. Fresno winked at the Prince, teasingly blowing a kiss. The Prince scoffed and childishly stuck out his tongue in disgust, a gesture of which his father quietly scolded him for.

The boom of the ceremonial bell vibrated in his chest, so much so Dream barely heard the King.

_**"Let the battle begin!"** _


End file.
